


白昼与黑夜

by Romanesugue



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, Out of Character, Robot Sex, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanesugue/pseuds/Romanesugue
Summary: Skywarp 是 Thundercracker 白昼中的一缕夜色。飞机人狗血言情剧第二弹，未完待续。有始有终是一种美德，哪怕你只是在制造电子垃圾。
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)





	1. Chapter 1

塞伯坦人热爱白昼，厌弃黑夜。

Thundercracker 是一个异类。

在遇见他之前，他一直生活在白昼之中。至少他本人坚持这样认为。

作为量产机，他的人生轨迹早在走下流水线之前就已经被设定完毕。按照统一的法则来编写程序、锻造机体和植入火种，名字由数据库统一生成后随机分配，与成千上万个量产机兄弟一起走下流水线，进入基础学院和航空学院，被集中灌输“正确的信息”，每月领着相同的能量配给，毕业之后被分配到空军部队中服役，成为塞伯坦这个庞大机器中的某一个无足轻重的量产零件。

仅此而已，就足以使无数的量产机小心翼翼地在芯中默念上百万次的“感谢普神”。

对 Thundercracker 而言，这样的人生如同人人赞颂的白昼，平淡到不曾拥有色彩。唯有阅读和写作可以安抚他躁动不安的火种。他知道自己不喜欢这样的生活，但除此之外，他再无法想象别的活法。

与黑夜的初次相遇，让他透过混浊的玻璃，第一次瞥见了另一种活法的可能性。

那是一个黑色的 seeker，在一群浅色的 seeker 里面显得格外扎眼。厌弃黑夜的塞伯坦人鲜少会在二次涂装*①后选择黑色作为自己的主色，金色、蓝色、紫色才是 seeker 们的主流色调。Thundercracker 站在飞行场地边，隔着围栏远远地望着盘旋在半空中的黑色的 seeker，直到比赛结束。回宿舍的路上，一个陌生的声音骤然在他的音频接收器旁响起，惊得他险些线路阻塞。

“找我有事儿？”

不知何时，那黑色的 seeker 竟无声无息地出现在他的身旁，脸上挂着并无恶意的笑。

“啊，没什么。”

“哦，那我先走了。”

“嗯”

很快，黑色的 seeker 又在他面前消失得无影无踪了。

Thundercracker 隐约觉察到，黑夜，在向自己招手。

与黑夜的第二次相遇，是普神为一架量产机至今为止的白昼一般的人生举行的葬礼。

那晚，Thundercracker 过早地走出了油吧，连高纯的气息都没来得及染上一丝，浅蓝色的机体在夜色里显得有些突兀。一伙儿低年级的军校生搅得整个油吧昏天黑地。时间尚早，年轻的 seeker 在禁飞区里慢步踱着，实在不愿意回到航空学院的集体宿舍，面对一群会说话的发光二极管。于是，他烦闷地在这片还算宽阔的区域无所事事地转来转去。直到一阵奇怪的声音被他的音频接收器所捕捉，直觉告诉他，准儿没好事。可是，seeker 与生俱来的探索欲最终还是切断了他的逻辑线路。他降低光镜的亮度，放慢了旋转的风扇，同时开始为足下的推进器预热，尽可能悄无声息地循着那声音传来的方向寻去。近了，奇怪的声音愈发清晰，火种的跳动也愈发激昂。终于，借着卫星的光，这架尚未安装夜视功能的量产机望见了那声音的源头——另一架 seeker，准确地说，是一架正忙着切割物体的深色的 seeker。突然，一阵异样的感觉涌上了他的处理器，运算结果尚未生成，已经预热完毕的推进器先一步启动，机翼同时收紧，就在他转过身想要离开这个古怪的地方时，一股凉意自脆弱的颈间线路迅速遍及全身的传感器——一把尚带有新鲜能量液余温的切割刀横亘在他的脖颈前，隐约透露出来自其主人的恶意。

量产机的机翼收得更紧了，除去恐惧，更多的是困惑：正常的 seeker，怎么会有这样的速度？

Thundercracker 素来不信普神，眼下也只能在芯中默念着诸如“普神在上”、“塞伯坦之源”、“您的光辉永存世间”这类在基础学院习得的零碎的祷词。此时此刻，他真的有点后悔当初没有好好听几句神甫的教诲。就在他的处理器高速运算着一些毫无意义又前后不搭的数据信息来尽量平抑火种深处的恐慌时，一个似曾相识的声音在他的音频接收器旁响起：

“你看见了，对吗？”

顿时，杂乱无序的数据流荡然无存，他僵硬地站在原地，想着待会儿见到普神时该如何向他忏悔自己的一生，第一个要忏悔的，绝对是这致命的好奇芯。

“过来帮个忙。”

嗯？Thundercracker 一时没有反应过来。

见对方还是一副塑像的模样，深色的 seeker 有点不耐烦地又重复了一遍，手里的切割刀贴紧了 Thundercracker 的颈部线路。

“哦，好”

又一阵凉意暂时唤醒了他的电路。

“算你识相。”

对方笑着松开了手，丢给他另一把能量切割刀。此时，Thundercracker 才终于看清了这架 seeker 方才的劳作对象。那是一个塞伯坦人的已经褪色的残骸。

他握刀的手止不住地颤抖，颈部的线路也有些不适，尽管航空学院隶属于铁堡军校，但是作为一个刚刚入学的新生，这样的场面对他来说或许有些早了。

不过，眼下还是保命要紧，在对方的催促下，他也没功夫去琢磨那些似有若无的道德准则，他颤抖地与身旁那架奇怪的 seeker 一同切割和分解着地上的残骸。显然，对方注意到了他的犹豫和笨拙，打趣道：“你害怕了？拜托，火种熄灭之后，这东西跟废铁有什么两样？你在学院读书时没有处理过垃圾么？”

Thundercracker 沉默着，努力地加快手头的速度，与此同时处理器飞速地运作着，搜索着与对方相关的信息，他坚信自己此前必然在某个地方见过对方。

可惜，一无所获。

很快，简单的切割和拆解工作结束了，短短几个循环前还在油吧大打出手的军品，现在已经变成了一堆等待回炉的废铁，为数不多的还算有点价值的零件此时也躺在深色 seeker 的子空间内，不出几日便会成为他下一次玩乐的费用来源。Thundercracker 颤抖着将刀放在地上，缓缓起身，就在他转身准备离开这个让他浑身上下的线路几乎都要拧巴成一团的地方时，

黑暗中，对方的声音再度传来。

“合作愉快啊，Thundercracker 先生！”

这次的声音倒是轻松欢快了许多，可 Thundercracker 却更加僵直地立在原地，几乎要陷入锁死状态，直到左手里传来了有点陌生的触感，他才如梦方醒一般，惊呼道，

“你怎么知道我叫什么？我们之前见过面吗？”

浅蓝色的 seeker 一时之间惊得变了声音，甚至忘了拒绝对方塞给他的报酬。

“秘密。”

哪怕四周一片漆黑，哪怕背对着这架 seeker，他也能感受到对方脸上那不怀好意的笑。

“啊，时候不早了，马上就要宵禁了，我送你回去吧！”

“不必了，谢谢。”

Thundercracker 现在只想拔腿就飞，只可惜推进器需要重新预热。

然而话音未落，对方竟热情地抓住了他的手。

“没关系的，反正咱俩顺路，很快的！又不远！”

没等他第二次谢绝对方的盛情，一阵奇异的紫光就包围了他们，借着这道奇怪的光，他终于看清了对方的模样——

那是一架黑色涂装缀以紫色条纹的 seeker。

只消塞伯坦最精密的齿轮转动一周的时间，他就已经置身于宿舍之外，而那架奇怪的 seeker 也早已无影无踪。

回到宿舍后，Thundercracker 努力说服自己一切只是高纯带给自己的一场梦罢了，然而胸口的子空间中那一沓通行货币从一开始就扼杀了他这份可怜的幻想。他躺在充电床上，不再像往常一样在芯里构思着下一部作品的剧情或者嘲讽那群愚蠢的军品舍友。他的机体因长时间的拆解劳动和高度紧张早已精疲力竭，急需充电，然而他的处理器中却塞满了各种杂乱无序的数据，混沌的数据流淌过他那不堪重负的逻辑系统。最后，他的中央系统不得不强行中止他的运算程序，迫使其进入充电模式。

临近下线之际，他迷迷糊糊地想着，这该不会是 Hotlink 此前煞有介事地对自己讲过的都市传说吧。


	2. Chapter 2

次日，Thundercracker 的生活与此前相比没有任何异样，起床、操练、集会、进食、上课，中间偶尔夹杂着与 Hotlink 和 Novastorm 的闲聊，这是属于 Thundercracker 的，或者说属于每一个量产军品的稀松平常的日子。

就在 Thundercracker 终于下定决心准备将与昨晚的那场意外相关的记忆数据通通丢进数据库的深层尘封起来时，一块数据板子从天而降，砸进了他那一潭死水的生活，进而引发了持续不断的波纹。

“給，今天有个奇怪的 seeker 让我把这个东西给你！”

Acidstorm 丢下这句没头没脑的话酒急匆匆地赶去赴约了。神学院的人向来将守时奉为普神的美德之一，即便是神学基础课总是险些挂科的 Thundercracker 也能明白这个道理。他目送朋友离去的身影，随手翻开了那块小小的数据板，猜想着总不会是什么奇怪的情书吧。

打开文档的瞬间，他愣住了。毫无疑问，这是他的字迹，他的数据板，更确切地来说，这是他正在创作的一部长诗，为了抓住转瞬即逝的灵感，他几乎随身携带着这部半成品。他把手伸进自己的子空间里，有些慌乱地摸索着，曾经堆着数据板的地方，此时被一沓通行货币所取代。

“Acidstorm 说的那个奇怪的 seeker 就是昨晚的……”

在他终于意识到这一点的瞬间，他黑色的指尖划过屏幕，僵硬地停留在这样一句话上，

“我远道而来的友人啊，我是否有幸获知你的名姓？”

“SKYWARP”

与 Thundercracker 娟秀的字迹全然不同的，潦草而随意的几个字母就像一位不速之客，躺在 Thundercracker 的文字之间，也躺在他的芯间。

SKYWARP

这几个字母就像咒语般萦绕在他的芯头，勾起他无限的遐想。

“天空……扭曲……？这是他的名字吗？还是说有什么别的意思呢……？”晚间例会上，Thundercracker 在芯里独自思索着这些有的没的，不时地调整光镜的角度，望向头顶那片夜空。

黑色，就像那架奇怪的深色 seeker 一样。

此时，一股预感涌上芯间，他莫名觉得，这黑夜，会将自己连同自己那白昼一般的人生吞噬殆尽。更加古怪的是，他对此全无忧虑，反倒芯存些许的期待。

当晚，他做了奇怪的梦。他梦见漆黑的夜色撕裂开自己眼前的天空，如同泄漏的燃料一般，与自己身边的白昼混杂在一起，最终归于一片虚无，仿佛这世间从未有过昼，亦未曾有过夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 二次重涂:  
> 私设，在战前的塞伯坦社会，每一个塞伯坦人在走下流水线后都有一次重新选择自己涂装的机会，类似于成人礼。  
> 在战前，频繁的涂装更换是被明令禁止的。


End file.
